


promise

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi ends up asking Shuichi to marry him. Shuichi ends up deeply contemplating his feelings towards the other boy and makes a decision.





	promise

“Let's get married.” 

 

Shuichi is totally caught off guard by the comment and answers in the only way he can— 

 

With a pathetic little yelp and widened eyes. “H-huuh?”

 

Kokichi doesn't even flinch as he repeats himself, bossiness lacing every syllable. “Let's get married.”

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader pouts at the fact that Shuichi replies with stupid sputtering, and without missing a beat he points to the table with the bright pink banner. “I want candy, so get married with me Shumai!” 

 

Shuichi was well aware of the fact that HPA's LGBT+ Club had announced a charity event for Valentines day, but the fundraiser itself has some…  _ interesting _ implications. Not wrong, since he was all about equality and being able to love without persecution, but he couldn’t help but feel a little meek about the whole thing.

 

This whole scenario is exasperated by the fact that Shuichi has lately been feeling strange around Ouma. The other boy tends to make him embarrassed a lot, even when he isn't actively teasing him. He used to think it was simply because he was scared or preparing himself for the worst, but lately the feeling has extended to even when Kokichi is gone. Or when he hears him from afar, but isn’t being addressed. Seeing those gleeful smiles and bright laughter even from afar makes his face burn and his stomach to fill up with butterflies. 

 

It so scary, frightening to the point where he hasn’t told anyone.   
  
Mainly because he has an idea of what is happening to him, but maybe if he just doesn’t admit it then he won’t have to deal with it. At least, immediately deal with it. He knows it is inevitable that his feelings will pile up and overflow one day, but he prefers to think that that day is far off.    
  


Kokichi pulls him from his thoughts, crocodile tears already at his lashes, “I-Is my beloved Shuichi rejecting me? After I took a leap of faith and asked you to be my one and only?”   
  
Already he can feel a headache coming on, along with his stomach knotting itself inside. Again, he hates how warm he feels all of a sudden, but he tries not to draw attention to his suffering.   
  
“N-no. I just, I’m surprised.” He can’t help but tilt his head, holding his chin with one hand while tucking the other in a classic pose of thought. “Why don’t you ask one of your other friends?”   
  


He instantly regrets even opening his mouth as Kokichi burst into boisterous fake tears. The only good thing is that his peers are used to Kokichi antics, so the exaggerated reaction isn’t pinned onto Shuichi doing something heinous. 

 

“Waaaah! Shuichi is so mean! Implying that I had others in mind before asking you!” Then, all of a sudden, Kokichi dials down the crying a bit so he can peer up at the detective with glossy eyes, “You should know that you’re the only one I have eyes for! My one and only beloved and yet you doubt my feelings!”

 

Shuichi knows better than to believe Kokichi’s words thoughtlessly, but he can’t help but feel something strange happen to his chest. Again, that inkling of understanding tries to come to mind but Shuichi doesn't dare give the feeling a name. That would be terrifying and utterly destructive. Yet his heart continues to throb for the mischievous Supreme Leader, and he shakes off the buzz of nervousness as best he can. 

 

“Tell me what happened. Clearly I am not your first choice, if your screaming earlier was any indication.” Again the detective sees right through the lie, and he reminds himself that Ouma never means anything he says. This is no different. 

 

The menace in question finally concedes, dragging the detective in line while flattening out some money to pay for their ‘wedding’. “Looks like I can't get anything past you detective!” A pout comes full force and Kokichi stares up at earlier in line, flipping off his traitorous friends who snicker at him from their spot ahead. “They said that they didn't want me to be a part of their polyamorous marriage! Can you believe that?” 

 

Shuichi stares at them and wonders why they all are yelling at him and sending him thumbs up. The fact that Gonta is even saying that their union is blessed makes him feel weird. 

 

Kokichi quickly recovers, rolling his eyes and huffing indignantly. Then he suddenly hugs Shuichi's arm in an almost possessive manner, “Well they are the ones who are gonna regret it! I'mma be the best husbando to you and we're gonna make them super jealous, ok Shumai?” 

 

Shuichi sighs, he hates getting dragged into these little games but it's too late to back out now. Besides, he figures since it is Valentine's day he might as well indulge a little in the festivities. “I don't know if there is really anything we can do to make them jealous.” 

 

Kokichi supplies random ideas that sounds like them pranking the others and Shuichi is quick to shoot down each one. One after another Shuichi points out the flaws or the illegality of each prank, which only seems to upset his partner more and more. 

 

As much as Shuichi feels for Ouma, he had to admit he could be a handful sometimes— 

 

“Man Shuichi, you're such a buzzkill! I should have known better than asked you to marry me. I guess this is exactly why they say that marriage is like getting a Game Over screen!” 

 

With a sigh, Shuichi simply ignores Kokichi's complaining, instead mussing up his hair and trying not to get too affectionate with the person who makes him feel so much. “Well, I do plan on going into law enforcement. I am supposed to keep people out of trouble.” He sends Kokichi a small smile, and desperately tries to figure out what to say to placate the prankster. Really, he doesn't know if this counts as overstepping his boundaries, but it's the only answer that makes sense in conjunction with the frivolous revenge plots that Kokichi has desired— 

 

“Besides, wouldn't the best revenge to your friends be that you're having more fun without them?”

 

Kokichi stares at him in a way that makes his heart pound in his chest. Shuichi instantly averts his eyes, trying not to let himself be so transparent. Goodness this was a really bad idea, why did he even say anything? 

 

“Ok. How do I do that?” 

 

An unexplainable heat washes over Shuichi and he wonders if spontaneous combustion starts like this. He can already feel a bit of sweat begging to accumulate on the back of his neck, his uniform feeling stuffy despite the perfect weather.

 

“Ah, not really sure. I know you can get more candy than if you were splitting with them, since you can have most of my share.” Kokichi's eyes don't leave him and Shuichi laughs nervously, “A-Actually, I don't know what else actually. We can just forget my idea, maybe putting a stink bomb in their lockers was a better idea—” 

 

The young man beside him easily begins to lean on him more, even going as far as to put his head on his chest, looking utterly pleased with himself. “Oh? I digress, my beloved!” 

 

A sharp smile splits Kokichi's face and Shuichi quivers like a deer caught in headlights. “I had no idea that my beloved detective wanted to spend more time with me.” 

 

His signature laugh comes out and Shuichi can tell he has unintentionally fed the leader's insufferable ego. All he can do is grimace at the monster he has created. 

 

“Of course, I'm not surprised at all! Both subordinates and non-subordinates vie for my attention, and yet very few are worthy of my time.” With another giggle Kokichi begins to yank on Shuichi's arm, almost painfully— 

 

“So? Whatcha gonna do to prove that I should give you attention? Lick the bottoms of my shoes and swear that I am your one and only reason for living? Pull out your spine so I can use it as a back scratcher? Oooooh! Or are you going to destroy the sun so it doesn't get in my eyes?” 

 

It's all preposterous and Shuichi can't help but laugh at the ridiculous offers. 

 

“Kokichi, that is way too extreme!” Yet the detective finds it hard to lie about not wanting to spend more time with Kokichi. He was interesting, and certainly someone that Shuichi felt like he needed to get to know more. Even if he did try lying, he would probably get totally outed by the shorter male, so not correcting him was probably the best course of action. 

 

The rest of their time in line is spent talking about random things, like how Shuichi doesn't mind dancing and that Kokichi would definitely prefer watch a movie about law enforcement than about the mafia. All Shuichi knows is that he is a giggling mess with Ouma, who simply pulls the conversation this way and that, all while keeping him on his toes on what he actually means. Yet it's all in the little details, on all those tiny morsels of truth that Ouma allows him to have. Whether intentional or not Shuichi is aware of them, and does his best to file them away into his memory. Why would he be hanging on the Ultimate Supreme Leader's every word for one of those itty-bitty facts? 

 

Well, because he likes knowing them. It's even more fun when he manages to remember them in time to tell the truth from the bullshit. 

 

“I mean it! I hate hate hate boba!” 

 

Shuichi rolls his eyes, unable to force down the smile that graces his lips. “No need to lie about that. Everyone knows that you love boba.”

 

The pair dump their money into the donation jar, each of them picking out a random bag from the table. Kokichi seems to have felt out the heaviest one, and Shuichi almost dies when the small cheat ends up forcing him to drop the one he picked out in favor of another heavier bag. He hates how his heart skips a beat, but is able to squash down the reaction with logic. He promised candy to the cheeky menace.  _ Of course he's going to try and get him to cop a heavier bag. It's all logical and has no romantic implications whatsoever. Get a hold of yourself Shuichi. _

  
  
  


Before they can continue the riveting argument, an upperclassman begins to laugh at their needless banter. “Okay lovebirds, whose last name is going to be adopted?” 

 

Ouma is quick to answer, voice full of outrage and disgust— 

 

“Wow, that's a bit obnoxious, but I guess you wouldn't get it.” He claps and sends her a fierce glare, “We're going to be hyphenating our last names, so get ready for it!” 

 

The young lady at the table simply yawns, pouting a bit as she readies her marker. “Geeze, this is tiring but ok. Just tell me how to spell the names.” 

 

Ouma dominates the conversation and completely directs the pink-haired student to making the certificates. Shuichi's comes out first and he embarrassedly shoves the ‘certificate’ into his bag, not bothering to give it any more thought. The clear cellophane crumples in his hands as he peels back the bright red ribbon on top, with a oversized lollipop in the shape of a ring sitting on top of his baggie. Instantly his curiosity is ignited, and he can't help but pull out the individually wrapped treat to further inspect it. 

 

The candy ‘jewel’ is purple, and very obviously grape flavored, with a green plastic ring and meant to be worn. Suddenly, he feels someone tap his shoulder— 

 

A red-haired student smiles at him, pointing at the ring pop and holding up a fancy looking camera. 

 

“Hey, would you mind staging a proposal with that for our fundraising picture?” Shuichi stares at her, only vaguely recalling that she was another upperclassman. He felt bad for not remembering her name, considering that she did assist him and the actual Ultimate Detective in staging crime scene photos. 

 

Before he can reply, she seems to get impatient with his lack of a response, “Not all the bags come with one of those and we really need to have a record of the event.” Cleary she is pushing him to do this, and he already hates the patronizing tone she's already adopted with him. 

 

“S-Sure. Uhm, let me just get a friend to do it with.” 

 

Kokichi bounces in, already eyeing the candy in question, “No fair Saihara, you got the yummy candy and I didn't! I knew I should have just stolen your whole bag and not given you anything.” 

 

“You can have it, but you'll have to pretend it's a real ring.” 

 

Lilac eyes widen and Shuichi realizes what he said came out wrong. “What? Am I that cheap to you? That's dumb, I want a beautiful ring with diamonds from a volcano, not some cheap thing you can find in a vending machine.”

 

Thankfully, the redhead is able to correct the situation— 

 

“I just need one photo for the shoot, so if one of you could go down on one knee, that would be great!” It's definitely more of a command than a suggestion but Shuichi sighs and drops to one knee. Yet even being filled in on the situation, the tricky leader doesn't allow Shuichi to live it down.

 

“Well, enjoy it while you can Saihara! It's not often that someone gets to live out their fantasies of marrying someone like me.” 

 

It's dumb, just like Kokichi has voiced before. He pops open the wrapper and reveal the candy ring, the hard candy shining in the sun. It's heavier than he anticipated, but he manages to hold it by the plastic base. It's just for a picture, but somehow Shuichi can't help but feel embarrassed despite the whole thing being just a silly little charade.  

 

The detective is quick to mutter out a response as well, yet somehow it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself rather than Kokichi. “It's just for the fundraiser, okay? I am letting you have the ring anyways, so just play along.” 

 

Kokichi simply smirks down at him, hand out and splayed for him to do the honor of placing the ring on his finger. After letting out a deep breath, Shuichi wastes no time getting into position. He gently takes Kokichi's hand in his, noting the soft skin against his fingertips. He focuses most of his attention onto the lithe digits, perfectly white and almost dainty. He can hear the soft shudder of the camera as he does this, and he makes sure to slow his movements to ensure she can get a clear shot. 

 

Then, he finally slips on the plastic ring onto Kokichi, slowly and carefully so the heavy candy is securely placed on the ring finger. He waits a few more near-silent shutters before finally looking up at Kokichi— 

 

It's certainly a sight to behold. 

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader looks so unlike himself. The smug smirk from before has disappeared, completely replaced by an almost bashful look. He's even gone as far as to have his scarf obscuring the lower half of his face, held up by his free hand. Their eyes meet and Kokichi only giggles in response, and Shuichi is utterly confused. The checkered scarf can't hide everything though, and the detective manages to catch a hint of red on those milky-white cheeks. 

 

Seeing Kokichi so bashful only kicked his heart into overdrive, reiterating the very thing he was afraid of admitting— 

 

_ That he was hopelessly in love with Kokichi Ouma. _

 

“Alright! I've got all the shots I need. Thank you two for being such good sports.” 

 

And just like that the scene is shattered. Shuichi feels Ouma pull away, the rosiness gone from his cheeks as he swipes more candy from Shuichi's open bag— 

 

“Finally! Any longer and I would have barfed at how sappy the whole thing was.” Kokichi laughs as he takes whatever he wants and leaves Shuichi with the worst candies. “I gotta say though, marrying you has its perks Shumai!” 

 

“Y-yeah, I guess.” He deflates a bit at the realization, already agonizing over the details of trying to win over someone like Kokichi. This really was the worst timeline.

 

Yet as soon as Kokichi tilts his head and scarfs down more chocolates, Shuichi can't help but find it cute. Kokichi was objectively the worst, but Shuichi sort of liked that part of him too. 

 

“H-Happy Valentines day, Kokichi.” Is all he manages to say before rushing away to his friends, already knowing how they were going to roast him for the whole debacle. 

 

All the petite Leader can do is wave quietly, watching the detective scurry away without so much as another glance. The traitors surround him, all with gleaming eyes and with the desire for tea to be spilt— 

 

“So? How did it turn out?” Amami is the first to tease, as the rest of his posse all stare at him expectantly. 

 

Kokichi hates the way his ears get hot, and he desperately tries to appear nonchalant. “Fine. I got waaaaay more candy, and I don't have to share one bit of it!” 

 

“And Succi had to fucking go down on he knees for ya! Bet that'll be something you'll be using as fa— UUUUGH!”

 

Tsumugi simply smiles as she digs her fist further into Miu's ribs, “Don't you dare finish that sentence. This is strictly Shounen-Ai, I can't have you defiling the rating of this love story.”

 

“I hate all of you.” Kokichi deadpans, simply turning around and heading to his locker. There wasn't much time left for their lunch break, since standing in line and posing for dumb pictures took up the bulk of the free time. 

 

“But it's a lie!” come the chorus from behind him and he really hates how everyone is catching onto him. 

 

He easily opens his locker and sets aside his candy as well, a bit disappointed that he hadn't realized the candy ring gimmick. If he had known he would have made sure to get one for Shuichi— 

 

Yet staring down at the one on his finger fills him with a giddiness that he can't help but indulge in. He was already well aware that his chances of getting into a relationship were slim. But if he ever legitimately got to be with someone as wonderful as Shuichi? He would literally die. Pretending to be married was hard enough, Kokichi doesn't know if he could handle the real thing. Besides, that would never happen, not when Shuichi was too good for him. 

 

Still, a boy could dream. 

 

The leader hastily stuffs the fake marriage certificate into the back of his locker, his face burning at it saying  _ Kokichi Saihara _ rather than his given name. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ribbon for making a lovely art piece to go with this! You can check it out on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BuTWFs4AmR_/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1qb951zj4b711) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ribbon_nyao/status/1099987972789723137?s=19)!!!!! It's seriously the cutest ;w;


End file.
